Nothing New
by fight4foo
Summary: It’s hard to get away from what you’ve been all your life. Its even harder when its holding you back. A short sannin fic, mainly JiraiyaxOrochimaru


**Nothing New**

**Author: **Emma  
**Rating:** PG-13 (or T if you're ff(dot)net…)  
**Pairings:** JiraiyaxOrochimaru, one-way TsunadexOrochimaru and JiraiyaxTsunade  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even a decent pair of pants, so of course I don't own Naruto.  
**Warnings:** Shounnen-ai  
**Summary: **It's hard to get away from what you've been all your life. Its even harder when its holding you back.

* * *

Orochimaru didn't turn around as his name was called. He kept walking through the rain, as if he didn't hear it. He didn't stop as he heard the harsh breathing of the figure coming up behind him. That person didn't matter, they never had. The rain kept coming down, smearing the lights into streaks on an artists' page. The never ending torrent washed everything out, making the world seem unreal. Maybe it was.

Jiraiya raced through the city, slipping occasionally on the slick sidewalks. Every time he tripped he immediately stood back up and continued on his path. Really he was lucky for the rain, all the streets were empty, everyone inside staying dry. Otherwise he would have had to struggle past the crowds that usually gathered around this time of day. Jiraiya's eyes didn't see the scenery, a washed out grey, or the puddles of water that surrounded him, he only saw the figure he was racing after.

As another figure threw themselves forward to tackle him, Orochimaru only moved slightly to the side to avoid them, not even breaking his step. Jiraiya growled and got of the ground, now wet and soggy. He launched himself again at Orochimaru, this time meeting his target, as the other shinobi didn't bother to step out of the way. Jiraiya wrestled him to the ground, pinning his arms to his back, pretending that he was the one in control, not the one he was sitting on. He knew that if he wanted to, Orochimaru could flip them over in a second, but didn't care enough to even bother.

"Any reason you are sitting on my back?" Orochimaru called out over the roar of the rain. He turned his head slightly so that he could look Jiraiya in the face. "I never thought you would be one to turn gay." He smirked and tauntingly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Bastard!" Jiraiya shouted, trying to slam Orochimaru's head into the ground. However, the black-haired shinobi had had enough and in a flash Jiraiya was left sprawled on the ground. He stood, trying to ring out the back of his chunnin vest, looking vaguely amused at the other's attempt to pin him down.

"So I guess you're not gay. Good to know…" Orochimaru taunted again.

"Shut up! That's not why I'm here," Jiraiya called from where he was trying to get off the ground, Orochimaru made no move to help his teammate up.

They stood, glaring at each other for a second, neither willing to back down and look away. Eventually Jiraiya cracked, turning to glare down at the sidewalk instead. You couldn't stare into those snake-like eyes for too long. They stood in silence for a moment before Jiraiya redirected his gaze to Orochimaru's face, his previous anger remembered.

"You bastard," he spat out the words, like venom he was trying to rid from his mouth.

Orochimaru stared disinterestedly at the cloudy sky. "So you've said…" he turned as if to leave when a single white carnation hit him in the shoulder.

"Take this, you fucking bastard," Jiraiya hissed at him, his voice steadily getting louder, "Guess who I just tried to give this to? Tsunade-chan, and why do you think she wouldn't take it, because god damn you just turned her down, again."

Orochimaru picked up the flower from the ground and played with it between two long, slender fingers. "I'll never get why she likes you so much. You're just a fucking creep. Take it, give it to her to make up for all the horrible things you've ever said to her. Maybe she'll take the damn thing if you give it to her."

"No. I'm not taking it anywhere," Orochimaru dropped the white flower in a dirty puddle at his feet and began walking away.

Once again, Jiraiya chased after him, this time jumping in front of the other shinobi to block his path. "Where do you get off?" he questioned angrily. The rain poured down and Orochimaru shielded his eyes with a hand, beginning to look annoyed. "Where you get off being such a bastard to everyone? I mean I can understand you being so bad to me, I mean I'm your fucking rival. Hell, I can even understand the village since they were the ones who had your parents executed. But I mean Tsunade-chan? What has she ever done but fulfill your every command. How could you possibly justify treating her like shit?"

For a moment Orochimaru looked at him, as if trying out how best to answer him so as to get the pest to go away. "You're just jealous," he stated slowly.

Jiraiya was beginning to lose his temper and pushed the other back a step. "Fuck yes I am! That's what I've been trying to say this whole time."

"You're too weak to ever get a girl like Tsunade-san," Orochimaru hissed in irritation, "Why would anyone want a weakling like you?"

Jiraiya shouted and barreled forward with the intent to knock Orochimaru to the ground, but the other would not have it. Orochimaru turned them around so that he landed on top, straddling Jiraiya using his feet to pin his legs and resting their chests together. "What were you planning on doing Jiraiya-kun? Huh? You are pathetic. You can't even pin me to the ground properly, you'll never beat me. This is exactly what I was talking about. A second rate person like you can only ever hope to get second rate treatment in life."

Jiraiya barred his teeth, looking angrily at Orochimaru. Without any warning he pushed up a fraction of an inch to pull the other's lips into a savage kiss. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise, much to Jiraiya's satisfaction, and he took this one second to reverse their places. The white-haired increased the force of their kiss till it was bruising and painful. Their teeth clacked together and bit every now and then, causing blood to come dripping down from their lips. Jiraiya forced his tongue in and ruthlessly plundered Orochimaru's mouth. They broke apart, both gasping for air, and Jiraiya smirked down at the other.

"Thought you said I couldn't beat you at anything? Well, look who's on top now, Orochimaru-kun," he said smugly.

Orochimaru smirked and made no move to reverse their positions, "I guess I was wrong earlier about you being gay."

Jiraiya snarled and jumped up, as though he'd only just realized their position. "It's not like that…I just needed to show…"

"Show what? How has anything changed? Fine, take that flower and go give it to Tsunade-san again, see if now she'll take it," Orochimaru lashed out.

"That's still not it," Jiraiya said, shaking his head, "It was what you said…about being dead last. I don't want to always have that title."

"So that was why you kissed me?"

"No…well yes," Jiraiya looked confusedly at the rings in the puddle of water at his feet, "I just wanted to show you I can best you and that was the first thing that came to mind."

"What does it matter to me? Isn't Tsunade-san the one you want to show?" Orochimaru said calmly, looking bored again.

Jiraiya glared, "I will. One day I will beat you in front of everyone and she'll have to notice me."

Orochimaru snorted, "Yeah, as if that will ever happen."

"It will! Tomorrow I will finally kick your butt in front of Tsunade-chan. Maybe I'll just go double check right now if she's sure with her answer…yeah, I bet it was a mistake." Jiraiya rushed over to pick the carnation out of the water and raced away to find his other teammate.

Orochimaru shook his head as the rain began to slow down. Nothing had changed, nothing would for a long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave review! 


End file.
